Il était une fois l'Amour
by Neij
Summary: Et si Zoro et Sanji s'étaient effectivement séduit l'un l'autre, mais que leur histoire remontait à l'arrivée du cuisinier dans l'équipage ?
1. Chapter 1

Petite histoire, en quelques chapitres, certainement.

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>Décidemment, on aura tout fait. Tout. Et je suis sûr qu'il va trouver le moyen de faire des trucs pires dans le futur. Sûr. Dix mille fois pires. Luffy. T'es un crétin.<p>

Un gros crétin même. Parce que là, on est dans la m**** jusqu'au cou. M'enfin, j'espère qu'il va pas nous mêler à son histoire, ce serait le pompon

Nami est furax, évidemment. C'est sûr que l'honnêteté, elle doit pas connaître. C'est pour ça qu'elle insulte notre capitaine depuis tout à l'heure, vu qu'il est allé se dénoncer au gérant du resto … ou du bateau ? pour ce coup de canon.

Il aurait au moins pu calculer (quoique … non) le fait qu'il projetterait le boulet sur le toit du … Baratie c'est ça ?

Drôle de baraque d'ailleurs. C'est assez étrange, ce poisson, mais l'idée est sympa. Après, beau ou non … j'en sais rien. Je m'en fous un peu. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste savoir si on récupère notre abruti titulaire, ou si je peux bouffer ici et me barrer ensuite.

On entend des cris. Ça a l'air agité par là-bas. Normal j'ai envie de dire. Si le chef était dans cette pièce, c'est une chance qu'il en ait réchappé, et donc qu'il soit énervé.

Bon, et nous ? On peut rentrer ?

Ah non. Un type vient nous voir. Un cuistot. Il se dirige droit sur Usopp. C'est sûr que les quatre autres ont pas vraiment l'air engageant.

Johnny et Yosaku se font dessus, soi-disant humiliés par Pinku Ken (l'autre marine complètement frappé aux cheveux flashis), Nami est suivi de son aura de sorcière des mers, et moi … généralement, les gens évitent de m'adresser la parole.

Paraît que, d'après Usopp et Nami, j'ai une tête de tueur. La sorcière a rajouté que même lorsque je souriais, j'avais l'air d'un pervers ou d'un sadique. Je me fiche de ça. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais seul, mais Luffy est heureusement trop idiot pour faire attention à la tête que font les gens. C'est une qualité. Enfin, dans ce cas-ci. J'ai peur des prochains nakamas qu'il va nous dégotter.

Bref. Le gars nous dit que Luffy va travailler dans le resto pour « une durée de temps indéterminée ». Il a l'air persuadé qu'on va l'étriper.

Là, j'avoue qu'on a tous été synchro. Du moins, Nami, Usopp et moi. Mais c'était pas l'attaque à laquelle le coq s'attendait.

On s'est écroulés de rire.

Vraiment, je sais pas à quoi pense ce type-en-toque, mais employer Monkey D. Luffy, c'est s'exposer à la ruine totale de son établissement, s'il ne le coule pas avant !

On décide de rentrer à l'intérieur pour manger un morceau, et rire encore un peu. Et puis, il faut dire qu'on a hâte de voir notre capitaine en tablier.

xxx

Le resto est vraiment sympa. Et la bouffe est vraiment bonne. Par contre, le service est un vrai bordel.

Il paraît que tous les cuisiniers sont des anciens pirates. Marrant, ça. Par contre, à cause du sang chaud de leurs cuistots, les serveurs ont tous foutu le camp.

De temps en temps, on voit un type en blanc, qui planque sa toque comme il peut, jaillir de la cuisine un plat à la main. Ah, un autre gars arrive à la rescousse. Mmm ? Ah, c'est le blond de tout à l'heure, celui qui a essayé d'envoyer Pinku Ken rejoindre Barbie dans l'au-delà (c'est moi qui lui ai filé le billet).

Il est plus jeune que les autres. Peut être mon âge. A la différence des autres coqs, en tablier taché de graisse, couverts de sueur avec une gueule de brute, il porte un costard noir, est impeccablement coiffé et a les traits assez fin, s'ajoutant à une peau pâle.

Grand et élancé, il présente élégamment une bouteille de vin à des clients. Y'a pas à dire, à bien y regarder, il a la classe. Et il est mignon. S'il s'avère sympathique, peut être vais-je attendre que Luffy quitte ce bateau tout compte fait. Ah, mais, en parlant du loup…

Succédant à ses sempiternelles sandales, la tête de Mugiwara apparaît, descendant les marches tranquillement. Il s'est certainement fait virer de la cuisine. Nous échangeons un regard complice.

« Oï, garçon ! »

Il tourne la tête. Ça y est, il nous a vus. Il nous rejoint :

« Eh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Bah, on mange ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre dans un resto ? »

« Eh ! C'est vrai que tu vas travailler ici un an ? »

« On devrait peut être repeindre notre drapeau … »

« Vous êtes pas chics de manger comme ça alors que moi je bosse ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on allait pas se priver juste parce que tu subis les conséquences … »

Ah, ça y est, il est en colère. Trop marrant. Je continue de faire comme si de rien n'était, je sais qu'il va bientôt « se venger ». J'en profite pour jeter un bref coup d'œil au blondinet, qui nous regarde maintenant un peu énervé. C'est sûr que l'autre crétin est en service, à la base.

Je prends mon verre en continuant de parler tranquillement. Luffy est très fier de lui. Il croit avoir été discret ? Même s'il l'avait été, les deux autres idiots qui pouffent depuis tout à l'heure sont repérés, eux.

Je continue de rapprocher le verre de mes lèvres, Nami et Usopp vont exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Luffy a une tête d'imbécile non seulement heureux, mais surtout fier. Tu parles.

Je la lui fais boire à lui sa cochonnerie !

Il se ramasse par terre en crachotant : « P'tain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'faire ça ! T'es malade ? »

« PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE T'AVAIS PAS VU FOUTRE CE TRUC DANS MON VERRE SALE DEMEURE ? »

« PffuuuouAHAHAHAHA ! »

Voilà. Ça a explosé. Je continue d'insulter Luffy qui se tortille sur le sol, pour le plaisir.

Cette fois-ci, toute l'attention du blondinet nous est consacrée.

D'ailleurs, le voic…

« Ah, quelle beauté ! »

… j'apprécierais plus ou moins volontiers un tel compliment s'il **m'était** adressé.

Parce qu'à moins que j'aie la berlue, c'est aux pieds de Nami que ce crétin joue les jolis cœurs.

Mais j'hésite à le regretter, vu le ramassis de conneries qu'il lui débite avec son sourire idiot.

« … hélas, un boulet me retient sur ce rafiot ! »

« C'est moi le boulet Chibi-natsu ? »

Tiens. Ça doit être le papa. Pas commode. Mais ses moustaches et sa toque sont vraiment kiffantes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dégagerais pas de là, pour partir jouer aux pirates avec ces petits gars ? Hein ? »

Eh, doucement. Ne nous mêlez pas à vos problèmes familiaux.

« Tu veux te débarrasser de moi vieux schnock ? »

« Chaque fois que tu vois une belle femme, tu cherches à la séduire … »

Pff, raté ! Rhaa, un hétéro pur et dur, quelle poisse !

Le vieux continue son énumération, le type l'agrippe par le col :

« Je dégagerais JAMAIS de ce restaurant, C'EST CLAIR OYAJI ? »

Ah, il va s'en prendre une. Parler à son père comme ça … ça y est.

« Espèce d'aubergine ! » (Je vous JURE qu'il le dit !)

Sympa la réplique. Faudra que je la ressorte un de ces jours. En attendant, on chope les plats sur la table, avant que le blondinet ne vienne s'écraser dedans. Manquerait plus qu'on perde notre bouffe et notre argent.

Le vieux s'en va, son fils se relève avec beaucoup de classe, si c'est possible, et sort un numéro de charme à la sorcière qui, ravie, en profite pour se faire offrir une coupe de fruits.

« Veuillez me pardonner, prenez cette salade de fruits je vous en prie. »

« Oooh, merci ! »

Entrée en scène d'Usopp, furax.

« Et nous, on a pas droit à des excuses ? »

Le blond change aussitôt d'expression. C'est assez marrant.

« Je vous ai servi un thé, t'es pas content, long pif ? »

« Ah c'est comme ça ? Espèce de Love-Cook ! Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre … »

… Usopp courageux ? J'aime bien l'idée de « Love-Cook » …

« FAIS-LUI SA FETE ZORO ! »

… je la voyais venir celle-là … « Débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

Ah, c'est au tour de Nami d'intervenir. Mais d'une façon complètement idiote.

« Oh, je vous en prie, ne vous battez pas pour moi … »

« D'accord ! » Quel crétin ce gars. J'ai les boules.

Et voilà qu'elle le convainc de lui faire passer sa note ! J'hallucine ! Et elle le prend dans ses bras en plus ? Quelle sorcière !

« Vous par contre, vous payez à plein pot. »

Super. Il n'est idiot qu'avec les femmes.

« Oh, t'es vraiment trop bon. »

? On dirait qu'il vient de prendre conscience de ma présence. Ou alors il a juste saisi la connotation. De nos jours, on ne peut plus s'exprimer correctement sans qu'il y ait un sous-entendu sexuel.

« Hahaha ! »

Luffy, ce débile.

Qui se prend d'ailleurs un kick dans la face. Le blond repart furax avec notre capitaine sous le bras.

« Allez, retourne bosser sale naze ! »

« Haï … »

Décidemment, il est de caractère changeant. Au fond, ça me plaît bien. Je souris, croise les bras, en le regardant s'éloigner.

Oh ?

Il s'est retourné. Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qu'il regarde. Il m'étudie. Sérieusement. J'ai peut être une chance alors.

Luffy, tu as mon feu vert. Tu dois absolument ramener ce Love-Cook dans l'équipage.

* * *

><p>Oh ça oui ! Allez, une petite review pour ma première fic en POV ?<p>

Prochain chapitre: Sanji, commentateur de première classe du combat contre Mihawk !


	2. Chapter 2

La suite ! Enfin ! D'ici deux trois chapitre, ça devrait être bon (je préfère pas m'engager à long terme, vous avez vu ce que ça donne rien qu'avec 3 jours en Enfer !), mais rassurez-vous: ce sera beau, chaud, et foooortement acidulééé ...

Voili voualou ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ça fait bientôt quatre jours que le Marmiton et sa bande squattent le restaurant. J'espère que le vieux schnock va bientôt virer le gamin : il a beau être sympa, je suis sûr qu'il va nous couler avant la fin de la semaine. Je me demande bien comment font ses nakamas.<p>

D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il est le capitaine. Son équipage, composé de 3 autres personnes, on-ne-peut-plus-réduit, passe son temps à l'humilier. Enfin, je veux dire qu'ils le traitent plus comme un ami que comme un supérieur.

Entre le gus au long pif trouillard qui essaye de convaincre tout le monde, peut être aussi lui-même, qu'il est le capitaine sans-peurs-et-sans-reproches, la rouquine super mignonne au caractère bien trempé qui commande littéralement le navire (craquante !) et le sabreur taciturne … euh, viril … non, plutôt baraqué … ou mystérieux ? Trop kitch … HUM, en tout cas, tout ça pour dire qu'on se demande comment un tel crétin a pu les convaincre de le suivre.

Il y a aussi les deux gars zarb sur leur bateau … des chasseurs de prime à ce qu'il paraît. Ils m'ont l'air d'incapables, mais passons.

Il est 13 h 45. Patty et Carne viennent de s'engueuler en cuisine, j'ai séduit une ravissante brune et ai préparé les commandes qui prenaient du retard, que personne n'avait encore attaqué. La routine.

Soudain, alors que je servais du vin à l'amie de la brunette, j'entends un cri.

« C'est … c'est le navire amiral de Don Krieg ! »

xxx

« Aucun problème, c'est moi qui deviendrait le Seigneur des pirates ! »

Bon sang ! Il peut pas la fermer lui ! C'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! C'est "juste" Don Krieg, avec une armure maus costo que t'as en face de toi !

« Eh, Luffy, t'as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Je me retourne, je ne les avais pas entendus arriver. Le trouillard et le sabreur, qui s'apprête à dégainer, tout sourire. Ça lui donne un air sadique je trouve.

x

"Saint Seiya no Kaizoku" finit par se barrer. Nous par contre, on a décidés de défendre le resto, même si on doit tous y passer. Le vieux schnock est « touché ». Mais il préfère crever plutôt que de nous le dire. Quel vieux con. Et le pire, c'est qu'à force de vivre à ses côtés, je suis devenu pareil.

J'interroge Gyn, qui est lui resté dans la salle à manger, par regret ou culpabilité, une connerie du genre. C'est là qu'il se met à nous sortir son histoire, ce type qui, à lui-seul, aurait détruit les 50 vaisseaux de l'armada de Krieg en seulement 7 jours. Il en est demeuré traumatisé, apparemment. Ce gars est vraiment pirate ?

« … mais il m'est impossible d'oublier … d'oublier ce regard terrifiant, qui transperce jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme … presque … un regard de mort. »

« C'est Œil-de-Faucon. Il n'y a que lui pour faire une telle chose. » Ouah le nom de naze. Mais si le vieux le connaît, il doit être pas mal puissant.

A l'énonciation de ce nom, le bretteur gazonné s'excite comme un dingue. D'après ce que je comprends de la conversation qu'il a avec son capitaine, c'est dans le but de le rencontrer qu'il a pris la mer. Nié ?

« Y'a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller sur Grande Line pour me mesurer à lui ! »

Pfff.

« Jouez pas aux idiots, les gars. »

Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils. Je le contrarie, visiblement. C'est un peu le même regard que celui qu'il me sort chaque fois que je courtise la navigatrice sous son nez, mais en un petit peu plus sérieux. Je continue :

« C'est bien beau d'être courageux, mais vous risquez d'en subir les frais. »

Sous-entendu : vous allez crever.

Sa réponse est immédiate et me surprend un peu. Surtout qu'elle est totalement illogique.

« T'as raison. A une chose près : nous ne sommes pas des idiots.

Un jour, j'ai fait le serment de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde, et je suis le seul apte à dire si je suis un idiot de le tenter sur Grande Line. »

Un silence. Nous nous fixons, aucun des deux ne veut abandonner le contact visuel que nous avons. Fuir le regard de l'autre, c'est perdre. Et c'est là qu'intervient cet abruti :

« Ouais, pareil ! Gniahaha ! Ah, c'est trop excitaaannt ! »

« P…p…pareil que toi Luffy ! Mouhahaha ! Je ne crains rien ni personne ! Ahaaahahahaaa … ouch ! »

« N'en rajoute pas Usopp. »

« O.K. »

Je me détourne. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Même ce froussard a l'air plus déterminé que moi.

« C'est ce que je dis. Ils sont complètement frappés. »

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le vieux croulant qui sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon malaise grandit. Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent, tous. Ils veulent gâcher leur vie ou quoi ?

xxx

J'y crois pas. C'est pas possible. Ce gars … honnêtement, je le pensais assez fort … mais de là à ce qu'il soit LE Roronoa Zoro !

J'ai passé quatre jours avec le chasseur de pirates sans le savoir ! En même temps, comment le deviner, il se poile tout le temps, ne s'est jamais battu au sabre, jusque dans ses entraînements ! Et puis c'est devenu un pirate quoi ! Que peut bien avoir fait ou dit le marmiton pour convaincre un chasseur de primes d'intégrer son équipage ! En plus, il paraît qu'il a été le premier à le rejoindre ! C'est vraiment incompréhensible.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprête à faire encore de plus stupide ? Mais … mais arrête ! Ce gars vient de trancher d'un seul coup un navire de plus de 50 mètres de large ! Joue pas avec le feu !

… non mais c'est pas possible, ce gars doit être maso, je vois pas d'autre solution. Ou suicidaire. C'est ça, c'est pour cette raison qu'il vient de provoquer THE Œil de Poulet (Mihawk, de son p'tit nom à ce que dit le vieux schnock) en duel.

Pourquoi je tremble comme ça ? On se connaît même pas ! Et puis, c'est ses affaires ! Moi ma priorité, c'est ce resto !

Mais rien à faire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le combat désespéré que mène ce fou pour tenter d'effleurer cette allégorie mouvante de la mort. Imperturbable, le bourreau esquive et bloque chaque attaque de l'autre avec un calme et une facilité déconcertants.

xxx

! Ce … ce crétin ! Mais dégage-toi bordel ! Ou tu vas crever !

Arrête de le fixer comme ça ! Arrête de raconter des conneries !

« … j'ai juste l'impression que si je reculais ne serait-ce que d'un pas, toutes les promesses que j'ai faites jusqu'à maintenant s'effondreraient. »

Putain le con ! On s'en fout de ça ! La vie, c'est important merde !

La réponse a l'air de plaire à l'autre tordu sadique et impassible. Je me tourne vers Zeff, mais lui-aussi sourit. Frénétiquement, je quête près du marmiton un quelconque soutien. C'est son nakama après tout, pourquoi est-qu'il …

Luffy assiste, comme moi, à l'échange. Il tente de rester sérieux, mais on voit que sa mâchoire est tendue et des gouttes de sueur le long de ses tempes. Il se maîtrise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Entre-temps, Zoro a mis pied à terre. Il est au sol. Sa dernière attaque n'a pas fonctionnée. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Mourir d'une façon aussi bête, est-ce que ces rêves dont il parlait avec tant d'ardeur en valaient la peine ?

« Recevoir le coup mortel dans le dos, il n'y a pas de plus grand déshonneur. »

J'oubliais le bûshido ! Le code d'honneur du guerrier ! Mais bon sang, c'est de ta vie dont il est question ! C'est pas le moment de frimer ! La croix qu'il a dans la main, c'est pas un banal crucifix ! C'est une **épée** ! Tu devrais le savoir, tu es sabreur, oui ou …

… merde. MERDE !

« C'EST POURTANT PAS SI DIFFICILE D'ADMETTRE LA DEFAITE ! »

A côté de ma tête, je vois quelque chose couleur chair en mouvement. J'ai du mal voir, on aurait dit que cela s'allongeait.

Qu'importe. Ce crétin de Marimo borné a rejoint les fonds marins, et Zeff continue de sourire en me regardant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore ?

* * *

><p>Aaand it's finish for today ! Come a next time !<p>

En attendant ce temps béni, reviews reviews ? *'w'*


End file.
